The present disclosure relates to product display members that are configured for attachment to store shelving. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to product display members that are attachable to a proximal or front portion of a store shelf (e.g., a wire shelf) and include a light associated therewith to help illuminate products displayed on the shelf and/or product information.